


Forbidden

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [93]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Loss, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: She had forbidden him to leave her.





	Forbidden

The first time they’d made love, Olivia had forbidden James to ever leave her.

He’d vowed he never would. 

An assassin’s bullet broke that promise six months later.

“This is not how I imagined things,” she whispered.

“It’s not how I imagined it either.”

“So much wasted time.”

“It wasn’t wasted. We loved a lifetime in those few short months.”

“It wasn’t enough. I wanted so much more.”

“We’ll have it soon, Olivia, I promise.”

A soft sob escaped her, as she curled around his pillow.

James wrapped himself around her, wishing she could feel his arms.

“I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out tissues*
> 
> Yeah, sorry. I know I promised to try to keep the last few prompts less angsty. I tried.


End file.
